


Redemption of the Snake

by GettingGreyer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Betty has a bit of a crush on Veronica, Evil Slytherins, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Redemption, but she doesn't know it, kind of oblivious Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Veronica Lodge is a Slytherin and Betty Cooper a Gryffindor. Veronica Lodge is the school bully and Betty Cooper the studious girl. They should have been enemies, but ... despite everything Betty has always been drawn to Veronica. And soon Veronica will find herself trapped in a similar spell.But first Veronica must prove that she is not the venomous snake that everyone thinks she is, that Betty thinks she is.(First chapter is kind of a prologue)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Longest fic chapter I've ever written. Wow.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one shot, but that didn't exactly work out. I can't promise regular updates, but I will try to write as often as I can for this fic. Also, most chapters probably won't be this long.

Betty Cooper knew the rules. She knew that the four houses of Hogwarts must remain separate from one another. Of course people were allowed to befriend those from other houses, but your house was your family and one’s family must always come first. So, inter-house friendships were common, but everyone knew that the Gryffindors were different from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The houses must remain separate from one another, but that rule was never more apparent than it was for Slytherin, especially in regards to their rival house Gryffindor.

 

Slytherin was a house of tradition, where archaic beliefs of blood purity ruled. Too many Slytherins became muggle-killing death eaters for it to not tarnish the house. And too many Slytherins defended those death eaters and spouted out their own lines of hatred and antagonism against muggles and mudbloods for anyone to view the Slytherins positively. So, most students from the other houses avoided the students of Slytherins. The Gryffindors especially hated those in the Slytherin house. 

 

Betty knew that Slytherins were as conniving and cunning as the snake that represented them. They were ambitious and they poisoned everyone around them in order to reach the top, regardless if they were friend or foe. Betty knew that the Slytherins couldn’t be trusted. She had that mentality instilled into her from the moment the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and called out Gryffindor. The prefects of her house had warned her to be wary of Slytherins and as the daughter of two Slytherins she knew that everything that was said to her was true.

 

Yet …

 

Veronica Lodge was a Slytherin. Betty would deny it, but from the moment she saw Veronica walk proudly in front of hundreds of older students and pull that hat down on her head she was drawn into the spell. Even when the hat called out Slytherin not even a second later Betty still found herself staring at the girl in awe. She didn’t seem to be like Betty’s parents, she looked nothing like the evil Slytherin Betty had painted in her head. Betty wanted to know Veronica. Betty  _ needed  _ to know her.

 

However Betty would soon learn that appearances aren’t everything and that Veronica Lodge was just as much of a vile snake as Betty’s mother and every other Slytherin. Veronica Lodge was the epitome of what Slytherin represented. She was even worse. She was cunning and conniving, and she had no issue with using others as pawns in a game of chess where she was simultaneously the king and queen. She was ambitious and by third year she had even older students cowering beneath her, alongside with her friend and rival Cheryl Blossom. Those two ruled the school through fear and were in a constant confusing and vigorous power struggle. Veronica Lodge manipulated her friends and destroyed her enemies. 

 

Betty was in her fourth year the first time she officially met the legend that was Veronica Lodge. She had taken classes with the girl before, but never before had she actually spoken to the raven haired girl with the villainously sweet smile. Betty would once again deny it, but ever since that first day she saw Veronica walk to the chair and proudly pull the ratty old hat over her head—Betty had believed in Veronica. For some reason, Betty was drawn to the raven haired slytherin girl and despite all the rumors and truths, she had wanted to believe that Veronica was a good person. 

 

* * *

 

 

She met Veronica for the first time in the library.

 

“Hey, Elizabeth, right?” An illustrious voice said and Betty turned her head up from her book. Her entire body froze at the sight of Veronica Lodge—the Veronica—standing in front of her in her Slytherin robes, the eyes of the emerald snake emblem practically gleamed.

 

“Um … yes, but I go by Betty.” Betty didn’t know why her voice was so meek, why her face was starting to feel so warm, or why her whole body felt so numb, but it did and Veronica smiled, or perhaps it was a smirk and Betty felt her entire body shiver under the Slytherin’s gaze.

 

“My mistake then,” Veronica slid next to Betty, her arm gently hitting Betty’s. “I’ve been looking for you.” Veronica’s voice was soft and quiet, she was so close that Betty could feel the girl’s breath on her ear. She shivered though the library was warm.

 

“Wh-why were you looking for me?” Betty avoided looking at the girl, but Betty could still feel that Veronica’s dark brown eyes were trained only on her. Betty’s heart began to race.

 

“I’ve heard you were good at Transfiguration and I’m ashamed to admit it, but I happen to be doing rather poorly in that class. Do you think you could help me?” Betty suddenly felt Veronica’s warm hand on her shoulder and she felt as if her organs were melting under her touch.

 

“S-sure,”

 

Veronica smiled, “Perfect! How about we meet up in the library tomorrow, I’d suggest today, but I have—”

 

“A quidditch match, I know.” Veronica gave her a look and Betty blushed. “My friend Archie is the keeper of the Gryffindor team, he’s always complaining about the Slytherin chaser who gets past him …” 

 

Veronica smiled and she leaned in close to Betty. “He’s a decent keeper, but no one can keep me from getting what I  _ want. _ ” Betty’s heart turned into a thundering drum as Veronica whispered that last word into her ear. Veronica suddenly leaned back and Betty was finally able to let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. A part of Betty was disappointed that Veronica had moved back and the other part of her questioned why she would want Veronica in her space. “Well, see you later, Betty.” Veronica Lodge walked away with a light wave, a bright smile, and a friendly wink. It took five minutes for Betty’s heart rate to return to normal.

  
***  
  


Betty had watched the Quidditch match that day with a new-found interest. She had always paid attention to the matches before because Archie was her oldest friend (and secret crush) but never before had she watched a match this closely. She wasn’t completely certain she even blinked during the game. Occasionally she would catch Veronica’s eye and she couldn’t help but smile and at times, it seemed Veronica smiled too.

 

Slytherin won that game 170 to 160. Gryffindor caught the snitch, but it had been nothing compared to Veronica’s ten goals combined with the other two chasers seven. Betty had comforted Archie after the spectacular loss, but even so, Betty was impressed—amazed even—with Veronica’s skill as a Quidditch player. So, Betty made sure to compliment Veronica the next day in the library ... in the most awkward way possible.

 

“Hey, Betty!” Veronica slid next to Betty, her arm once again brushing against Betty’s. Ignoring the strange shock that went through her at Veronica’s touch Betty spoke.

 

“H-hey, Veronica.” Or rather, she stuttered. “I saw your match yesterday. You were incredible! How you bypassed the Gryffindor chasers and dodged those bludgers! I’ve never seen Archie so frustrated in a match before!”

 

A light blush colored Veronica’s cheeks. “Thanks,” She leaned in close so that her lips were almost touching Betty’s ear and she whispered, “It helped that I knew you were watching.” Betty’s heart raced and her skin felt clammy. Veronica leaned back, “Really, I never would have scored so many goals if it wasn’t for the snitch taking so long to be caught.”

 

“Yeah … Cheryl’s the Slytherin seeker right?”

 

Veronica nodded, “Yeah, but she was ill today so we had to make do with a replacement. He was pretty awful, but then again so was the Gryffindor seeker.” Veronica seemed to catch what she said because right after she quickly amended herself. “No offence.”

 

Betty shook her head, “None taken.” Then after a moment. “Know what’s funny?”

 

Veronica leaned in and quirked her eyebrow. “What?”

 

“I … actually wanted to be the Gryffindor seeker.” Betty instantly regretted the words when they spilled out. She wasn’t sure why she had told Veronica that, she hadn’t even told Archie. Her stomach felt queasy and she wanted to throw up from embarrassment. She could never be a seeker, and a skilled quidditch player like Veronica would know just how silly Betty’s fantasy was.

 

“Really! Then you should try out. I’m sure you're a million times better than butter-fingers!” Veronica encouraged and she lightly touched Betty’s shoulders, which caused a million neurons to light up in Betty’s brain

 

“Do you think I should?” Betty was flabbergasted. Veronica though she should join. Veronica believed in her. Veronica Lodge!

 

“Yes! I’m sure you’d be a fantastic seeker.” Veronica suddenly lowered her voice. “Maybe even better than Cheryl. Just don’t tell her I said that.” Veronica winked and a blush covered Betty’s face.

 

“Thanks,” 

 

Veronica smiled, “Now, ready to help me with some transfiguration?”

 

“Y-yes, of course!”

 

Betty spent the next few hours tutoring Veronica. The pair practiced spell after spell, studied mercilessly, and on occasion Veronica’s hand would brush Betty’s or her knee would bob against her’s. And each time Veronica entered Betty’s delicate bubble of space Betty felt her entire body explode. Her face would heat up when she felt Veronica’s breath on her ear as she asked a question, her stomach would feel sick when Veronica’s fingers brushed gently against hers, her entire body shut down when Veronica let out a soft, breathless, and musical laugh. At the end of the session Veronica thanked Betty and asked her if they could do this again. Betty agreed immediately. Betty was already loaded with homework and concerned letters from her mother, the blonde really didn’t have any more time in her day, but she was desperate for some reason. Desperate to be around Veronica, desperate to talk to Veronica, desperate to hear Veronica’s laugh just one more time. 

 

Betty didn’t know what to make of that, so she just ignored it. She never told Archie, or even Kevin about these tutoring sessions with Veronica Lodge. It wasn’t like it was a secret … only that’s exactly what it was. She didn’t want them to tell her stay away from Veronica, she didn’t want them to judge her. Betty knew the rumors, she knew of Veronica’s rather .. cruel reputation, but she saw something else in the girl. And to keep seeing that Betty was willing to ignore everything else.

 

***

 

Veronica let out a groan of frustration. “Damn, this is hard!”

 

“No, you’re doing great.” Betty reassured.

 

Veronica shook her head. “No, I’m not. I’ve been working on this spell for hours and I haven’t made any progress.”

 

“You just have to keep trying,” 

 

Veronica turned her gaze onto Betty, her dark brown eyes were smouldering. Her eyes reminded Betty of a burning vibrant hearth, a fire of warmth and light. Veronica stared at Betty with that heated gaze and Betty could feel her entire body warm up. The slytherin suddenly smiled and the heat dissipated away into a subtle warmth. “Let’s take a break!” Veronica grinned.

 

“Um … maybe we should just focus on the work.”

 

“Come on, Betty!” Veronica’s voice became a teasing whine. “ _ Please _ , let’s just talk!”

 

Betty’s eyes flitted between the textbooks in front of them, but then her eyes met Veronica’s and she felt all arguments of education leave her. “What do you want to talk about?” Betty had never spoken to Veronica about anything except transfiguration (disregarding the one off conversation about Quidditch). 

 

“What all girls talk about,” Veronica wore a wicked smile, one that had Betty’s stomach squirming. “Boys!”

 

Betty didn’t know whether she felt relieved or terrified. She had never told anyone about her crush on Archie! And Veronica had a way of getting Betty to say things that she never meant to. 

 

“So …” Veronica began, “You go first! Any crushes?”

 

Betty blushed and her heart hammered in her chest. “I … nooo?”

 

Veronica laughed and quirked her eyebrow, “Fine, I’ll go first.” Veronica thought for a moment, her hand brushed her hair back and Betty vaguely wondered what Veronica’s hair felt like.

 

Would it be as lush and silky as it looked? Or would it be rough and course? It had to be soft, Veronica’s raven black hair looked so soft. 

 

“Okay, your turn Betty,” Veronica interrupted Betty’s thoughts.

 

“Hmm?” Betty blushed, this time from the knowledge that she was so focused on Veronica’s hair that she completely missed what Veronica said. She had no idea how Veronica did this to her, how she made her so distracted and unfocused.

 

Veronica raised an eye, “I told you all my crushes and old boyfriends, now your turn. Give me the name of one, just one, boy!” Veronica had a pleading and pouting face, the face she wore when she tried to convince Betty to end their tutoring sessions early or when she begged Betty to “help” with her homework. 

 

That face never worked before, but now, Betty felt her defences completely break. “Well, I guess there’s Archie ….”

 

“Archie? The weasley wannabee?”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes and Veronica raised up her arms in surrender.

 

“Sorry, just saying.” Veronica relaxed, “Why do you like him? How long have you? What is it about him?”

 

Betty opened her mouth, she was ready to list every reason and trait that had caused her to fall for the gryffindor keeper, but she was struck silent. “I guess…” Why did she like him? She wasn’t sure. “He’s my oldest friend—”

 

“Friend?” Veronica looked at Betty as if she knew something that Betty didn’t.

 

“Well … he’s always been there for me and we’re really close. I’ve gone to every game and …” 

 

“No offense, Betty,” Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand and lightly squeezed it. “But you don’t sound so sure. Do you actually like Archie?”

 

“Of course I do!” Betty yanked her hand away from Veronica. Why wouldn’t she like Archie? He was everything a girl would want. She had heard enough about him from other girls to know that he was attractive. And he was a great Quidditch player, why wouldn’t she like him?

 

“Okay, sorry.” Veronica slid away from Betty. 

 

The slytherin was normally so pressed into Betty’s space and while a part of Betty missed the comfort of Veronica’s arm pressing into her own, she was also incredibly grateful and relieved that Veronica had taken a step back. Everything was always more confusing when Veronica’s warm skin was pressed against her own.

 

“Let’s just get back to studying.” Betty said.

 

“Yeah,” Veronica smiled kindly. “Of course, Betty.”

 

Despite her agitation, Betty couldn’t help but to smile. She just loved how Veronica said her name. That was the one thing that didn’t confuse her.

  
***

 

After weeks of secret tutoring sessions (Archie and Kevin would probably die if they knew what Betty was really doing in the library) and small smiles in the hallways, something finally happened that Betty couldn’t explain away or ignore. Something happened that ellivated away all of her confusion.  
  


“So, I have to do this?” Veronica waved her quill in the air, mimicking the movement she would do if it were a wand. The two of them had decided to stop practicing with with an actual wand ever since Veronica accidentally lit fire to a book. Luckily they managed to extinguish it before the librarian came, but the lesson was learned. 

 

“No, you have to be a lot more firm. Like this.” Betty waved her wand (as the teacher is this instance she was trusted not to burn any books) in a rigid motion and pointed it at the golden coin on the table. “ _ Aureus flosetum, _ ” Betty muttered the spell and a brilliant blue light shot from her wand and hit the coin.

 

The blue magic wrapped itself across the coin. The golden coin began to melt and squirm beneath the light, but then it grew and molded itself into something new. The shifting metal finally condensed and it bloomed into a shining golden flower that reflected the lights of the library in a way that caused it to sparkle like a million stars.

 

“It’s beautiful.”Veronica dazedly whispered. She had a warm smile on her face. Her eyes shifted from the golden flower to Betty. “You’re really good at transfiguration.”

 

“Thanks,” Betty’s voice came out surprisingly hushed. She wasn’t sure why, just like she wasn’t sure why her face had become so heatedly red. She was beginning to think that she was allergic to something in the library, or perhaps she was just sick. It would certainly explain her rapid heartbeat, sweaty palms, and cart-wheeling stomach, however, it could not explain why she suddenly found herself pressing the golden flower into Veronica’s palm. “Here, you have it.”

 

“Betty … thank you,” Veronica said in the most beautiful voice and Betty couldn’t deny it anymore. Veronica was right. Archie wasn’t the one she liked.

 

“I-I have to go!” Betty avoided Veronica's eyes as she shoved her books and quills into her bag.

 

“What? We still have another hour, I’m sure I can perfect his spell in that time.” Veronica placed her hand on Betty’s wrist and Betty felt as if her body had been engulfed in a burning fire and she didn’t want it to be extinguished. “I have a great teacher.”

 

Betty pulled her wrist from Veronica’s grasp, something that was much harder than it should have been. “I know, but I have to go! I’ll talk to you later!” Betty was about to run away, she was prepared to scurry away and never come back to the library, but Veronica grabbed her wrist once more and this time Betty couldn’t move away.

 

“Betty,” Betty loved how Veronica said her name. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, I just—”

 

“Please look at me Betty.”

 

Betty begrudgingly turned around, Veronica’s fingers were still wrapped around her wrist, and her eyes met Veronica’s. Veronica stared at her with an intensity and a fire. Her dark brown eyes had sudden flakes of gold and red, Betty could see her own meek expression in Veronica’s eyes—her beautiful eyes. 

 

“Betty,” Veronica murmured and she leaned in. Betty could hear her heart thundering in her head like a stampede. Veronica finally released her wrist and then she moved her hands to cup Betty’s face. Betty felt her body light up as an electric current shot through her. Veronica’s lips were now mere millimeters away from her own and Betty was paralyzed. Veronica didn’t moved for a long moment, and Betty so desperately wanted her to move. Betty leaned in and their lips met and a fire erupted.

 

Veronica ran her fingers through Betty’s hair as she moved her lips against Betty’s. Betty felt dizzy under Veronica’s attention, her entire body was humming and she soon found her gasping into the kiss. Veronica softly nibble Betty’s bottom lip and Betty parted her lips in response. Veronica’s tongue brushed Betty’s lips and eagerly explored her mouth. Betty moaned softly and Veronica smiled into the kiss. Betty had never been kissed like this, she had never been kissed at all. Veronica knew what to do, she knew how to move her lips against Betty’s in order to elicit gasps, she knew everything. Betty shivered and blushed under the heat and she felt a warmth pull into her stomach when she felt Veronica’s chest against her own. 

 

After what felt like hours Veronica finally pulled away and she wore the most wickedly sweet smile that Betty had ever seen. Betty gasped for air, her lips were flushed red. 

 

“That was …”

 

“Amazing,” Veronica said as her fingers brushed a strand of hair out of Betty’s eyes. She leaned forward once more and gave Betty a chaste kiss that left the blonde yearning for more. “I’ll see you later.” Veronica grabbed the golden flower from the desk and walked away from Betty with a bright smile and a flirtatious wink. 

 

Betty laughed after Veronica left. She couldn’t stop grinning and she found her fingers would brush her lips, as if searching for a sign that what just happened didn’t happen. But it did! Veronica Lodge kissed her and Betty hadn’t even realized that it was something that she had been so desperately yearning for. Betty left the library with a smile and a shining hope for tomorrow when she would see Veronica again.

 

***

 

Except she didn’t see Veronica the next day. Or the next. Or for the rest of the week. Veronica had seemingly vanished. And a an unsettling sinking feeling began to enter Betty’s mind. But she chose to ignore it, just like she did before. 

 

Betty finally saw Veronica again after two long painful weeks. In those weeks Betty found herself yearning for Veronica, she yearned for her laugh, her smile, her hair. She even yearned for the rumors about her that normally always left a sinking pit in her stomach. But after two weeks, Betty saw the raven-haired slytherin again. She was walking down the halls laughing softly with her friends. Betty wanted to walk up to her … but Betty had never spoken to Veronica outside of the library, they never spoke in the halls and even after everything Betty still felt uncomfortable with approaching the Veronica Lodge, especially when she was with her equally legendary friend Cheryl Blossom. 

 

Cheryl suddenly turned her head and she caught sight of Betty. Betty instinctively lowered her gaze and waited for Cheryl’s eyes to pass over he, but they didn’t. Instead a wicked grin appeared on her face and an evil glint shone in her eyes. Cheryl tapped Veronica’s shoulder and Betty found herself under the scrutiny of two Queens. Normally Veronica’s gaze would make her blush, but there was something different about her today. Her eyes weren’t warm or light, they were empty and Veronica wore a devilish smirk that both terrified Betty and excited her. 

 

Veronica must have said something, because Cheryl and the other two slytherins began laughing. Betty was sure she didn’t want to know what they were laughing about. Betty raised her gaze and her eyes met Veronica’s and for a second—just one second—Veronica and her were back in the library, but that second passed over quickly and Veronica’s face turned empty again. Veronica waved her friends away and they walked off without her. Veronica started walking toward Betty and Betty was no longer sure if she wanted to talk to Veronica anymore, at least not to this Veronica.

 

“Hey,” Veronica smiled in a way that was strikingly similar to how Cheryl just smiled.

 

“H-hi,” Betty hated how meek she sounded and Veronica’s smile grew.

 

“So, I guess we should talk.”

 

“Yeah,” Betty stopped looking at Veronica, she didn’t like the glint that was in the girl’s eyes. 

 

Veronica grabbed Betty’s hands and took the two away from the hallway and into an empty classroom. Veronica closed the door as soon as they entered the room.

 

“So, um—”

 

Veronica silenced Betty with a kiss that Betty instantly melted into. Veronica’s hands brushed up and down Betty’s arms and Betty ran her fingers through Veronica’s silky black hair. This kiss was different from the last. The last had been slow and tense, while this one was fast and … something else. Veronica pulled away before Betty could figure it out.

 

Veronica wore a soft smile, Betty was relieved that it wasn’t the wicked grin that Veronica had earlier. 

 

“Veronica—”

 

“That was a goodbye kiss.” Veronica stated and Betty felt as if she was suffocating.  

 

“What?”

 

Veronica let out an exasperated sigh and Betty felt her heart quiver in her chest. “Betty, you see … you were part of a game.”

 

Betty opened her mouth, she wanted to speak, to demand to know what the hell Veronica meant, but no words would come out. Instead she tasted salt. Her face was wet and her eyes stung.

 

“Cheryl and I had a little bet.” Veronica dead-eyed stared at Betty, she seemed unfazed. Cool. Collected. Cold. “She thought you only had eyes for the one and only Archie Andrews.” Veronica said his name as if it was a disease. “I thought different, and I shifted your gaze away from the pretty boy. Though, you never really liked him.”

 

“You …” Betty didn’t know what she wanted to say, all she knew was that no words would come out and that her whole body felt painfully empty. 

 

“Yes, sorry to break it to you.” Veronica wasn’t looking at Betty anymore. “But I don’t care about you.”

 

Betty didn’t even try to stop the tears as they fell. She felt as if she was suffocating, as if the entire room was closing in on her. 

 

Veronica didn’t say anything more. She gave Betty one more long look, but then she left the room.

 

When the door closed shut Betty collapsed on the floor as the tears slid down her face. She doesn’t know why it hurts so much. She liked Veronica, but they were hardly even friends. They only shared a kiss or two. It shouldn’t hurt this much! But it did.

 

The worst part is that Betty knew this would happen. It was why she never told Archie or Kevin that she was hanging out with Veronica Lodge. It was why she treated their meetings like a secret. It was why she never spoke to Veronica in the halls or anywhere except their corner in the library, hidden by shelves of books. 

  
Betty had ignored the rumors. She had ignored the obvious. She had ignored the fact that Veronica Lodge was a slytherin.  She had forgotten that Slytherins were snakes, and that snakes were venomous. But now she knew that Veronica Lodge was the most venomous snake of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well ... there's the first chapter. Sorry for making Veronica such a bitch, but I wanted to explore that aspect of her character. The next chapter will be after a year time skip when everyone is in their 5th year and Veronica will be a lot more like how she is in the show. However, I don't think Betty will so readily forgive Veronica like she did in the show ...
> 
> I don't have a solid plan for this fic, but rather a bunch of jumbled up ideas. So if you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know. Hope you enjoyed the fic


End file.
